ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Man Standing, Part One
}}} was the first episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. It served as the first reappearance of DCI Sasha Miller, Gerry Standing, Steve McAndrew and Dan Griffin since The Queen's Speech. It is notable for being the first part of Gerry Standing's final appearance. Synopsis In part one of a special double episode, Gerry is spooked by the discovery of UCOS's latest victim: a cop, whose body has lain untouched under a basement for 30 years. As deep-rooted accusations of police corruption and underhand dealings begin to surface, Gerry has to face up to some skeletons in his own closet, and it's a race against time for the team to help before his murky past catches up with him. While he's supposed to be babysitting his grandson, Gerry is convinced only he holds the key to the investigation and leaves the team quite literally holding the baby as he goes Awol in a bid to uncover the truth. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Dr Fiona Kennedy - *Caitlin Standing - *Sainsbury - Bernard Cribbins *Young Standing - Samuel Oatley *Dominic Chapman - Garry Cooper *Young Dominic Chapman - Kevin Bishop *Don Bryant - Nigel Cooke *Young Bryant - Samuel Collings *Warren McCabe - Nigel Betts *Tommy Naylor - Adrian Lukis *Young Naylor - Leon Williams *DCI Martin Ackroyd - Michael Shaeffer *Rachel Woodcott - Ishia Bennison *Sandra Pullman - Unknown Actress (uncredited cameo) Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Julian Simpson *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Julian Simpson *1st Assistant Director - David Chalstrey *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Producer - Huw Kennair-Jones *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Emily Draper *Production Secretary - Yasmin Stewart *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager - Adam Betterton *Unit Manager - Andy Reeve *Location Assistant - Ellie Bleathman Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Robert Chapman *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Sarah Howe *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Steven Grainger *Standby Art Director - Russell Ellams *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Cassandra MacMahon *Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Ben Thatcher *Props Handler #1 - Gavin Grant *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Crispin Layfield *Stunt Performers - Benjamin Ashley *Stunt Performers - Chris Pollard Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Bethany Cross *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Philip Gladwin *Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder *Editor - Nigel Bunyan *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *It has been one year since The Queen's Speech. *Caitlin Standing gave birth to a son, named Charles. *Robyn, Caitlin's husband, is away at a work conference. *Jack Halford and Brian Lane are mentioned by Sainsbury. *Sandra Pullman makes a cameo appearance when she is roughly 24 years old. This marks the second time a past character has made an on-screen re-appearance, the first by Jack HalfordThe One That Got Away. It is unknown who portrayed her in this fashion. *Sasha Miller and Ethan Beckett have split up. During their time in Barcelona shortly after The Queen's Speech, he left her for a 25 year old occupational therapist. Trivia *The name of this episode refers to to Gerry Standing's nickname, "Last Man Standing", as stated in Buried Treasure. It originated when he was in the CID and was the only person in his old squad to not be bought out. It is also a reference to the fact that he was last remaining member of the original UCOS team. *Sandra Pullman makes a cameo appearance by an unknown actress. This marks the second time a past character has made an on-screen re-appearance, the first by Jack Halford. *This was the second story to end on a cliffhanger in New Tricks, the first being The Rock, Part One. *This was the ninth episode to be both written and directed by the same person, Julian Simpson. References Category:Series 12